Public Affection
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Zoro and Sanji have some fun while shopping for Christmas gifts together at a busy mall. WARNINGS: AU, Anal.


"C'mon," Zoro grinned as he made his way down a dark hallway, pulling his lover behind him. He gripped the hand tightly with his own, his dark gaze constantly raking the hall in front of him for any sign of movement. Further down, they passed through yet another door with a 'Authorized Personnel Only' sign in bright, bold letters.

The mall they were in was a busy one and the fact that it was nearing the holidays didn't help matters. Every public space in the entire building was filled with people chatting and gossiping as they clogged the walkways and stores.

They had come themselves to finish their shopping. Of course, with their jobs and extensive gift list, they had been putting it off. Now, with only a few days left, they were rushing. It seemed as though everyone else was as well.

Somehow, as they were browsing through an empty aisle in a rather large department store, Zoro had cornered Sanji, pressing him hard into the shelving. Without another word, the green haired man had pressed his lips against him, his knee coming up to knead against the blonds' crotch. That was how they had found themselves in this position – looking for a deserted place where they could have a quick fuck.

Due to Zoro's terrible directional skills, they had somehow ended up in the private, employees only section of the mall. Upon Zoro's insistence, they had continued to search and soon found themselves in the security room.

"We can't do it here," Sanji scoffed. "If we're found we'll be arrested."

"We won't get caught," Zoro grinned as he closed the door and backed the blond up against it.

"It's the _security room_, Zoro!"

Growling, the green haired man stepped forward to place his hands roughly against Sanji's chest, pushing him firmly against the door. He leaned forward to nip at the blonds' lip harshly before covering them with his own, kissing him deeply. His tongue darted out to sweep against soft lips before he forced his tongue inside, coaxing Sanji's to move with his own.

Sanji may have been adverse to their location but he couldn't stop his body from responding immediately to his lover's. Groaning when he felt the hot, wet appendage against him, he moved his own tongue firmly against it. One long leg came up to wrap around Zoro's waist and he could feel a heavy hand land against the back of his thigh to hold it in place.

"We have to be quick," the blond murmured as he reached for the fastenings on Zoro's jeans.

He popped the button open with deft hands, moaning when he felt hot, breathy kisses pressing against his throat. His head tilted to the side to allow the other access as he grasped the zipper firmly and pulled it down. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of the green haired man's pants, he pulled them down over his hips and ass until he was exposed, his fingers immediately reaching for the hot, rigid flesh.

Zoro hissed when he felt one of Sanji's hands wrap loosely around his length and begin pumping him. He was so hot; public, not to mention slightly dangerous sex was definitely his thing. He was throbbing in the blonds' hands as he reached for his pants, making quick work of them and pulling them down, much as had been done to him. Grasping the slender hips in front of him, he held on roughly as he turned Sanji around and pressed him into the door once more, pulling his hips back slightly.

Sanji's eyes screwed shut as he let his forehead rest against the cool metal of the door. His chest was heaving, his breath coming in short pants, and his throbbing length was dripping quite steadily. A surprised gasp left him when he felt large, callused hands grip his cheeks hard, squeezing them before one moved. Then, there was a firm pressure against his entrance but it quickly disappeared.

"Zoro?"

Choosing to ignore the blond, Zoro rubbed the head of his erection over his entrance teasingly, slicking it with his precum.

"Ahh," the blond cried out loudly, having to slap a hand over his mouth to stifle any future noises, less they be caught. He attempted to push his hips back against the length, desperately wanting it inside of him, filling him. A sound close to a growl left him when Zoro pulled away.

"Fuck me, Zoro!" Sanji hissed, pressing his hips back once more.

The green haired man wanted to deny the blond until he was begging, but the location wasn't ideal for that. As it was, they could be caught at any time. Grasping his shaft, he stepped forward to position himself at Sanji's entrance. Using his rough hold on the slim hips before him, he pulled them back to impale the blond on his length, a loud grunt leaving him when he was fully seated.

"Shit," Sanji hissed, the sound muffled by his hand.

Pulling his hips back, Zoro snapped them forward to bury himself back in the tight, silky sheath of his lover. His eyes were half-lidded with desire, the dark gaze raking over the lithe body in front of him as he set a fast, hard rhythm. Releasing one hand off of Sanji's hips, he slid said hand up the long, clothed back in front of him until he reached neat strands of blond hair. His hand fisted in it, forcing the slender body underneath him to arch backwards sharply, his lips immediately brushing against the sweaty neck before him, licking, kissing and nipping the soft flesh.

"Mmm, fuck..." Sanji moaned, one hand flitting back to hook around Zoro's neck, the fingers tangling in short green strands with enough force to cause significant pain.

Sanji's other hand braced against the door and he used the hold to push himself back against Zoro's thrusts. The sound of slapping skin filled the small security room and he warily hoped it couldn't be heard from the other side of the door he was pushed up against.

Zoro's brows furrowed in concentration as he continued to thrust, his pace gradually increasing. He kissed at the blonds' shoulder as one hand slipped down his body, pushing the pants down further, and stopped when it reached the underside of Sanji's knee. Grasping firmly, he lifted the long leg up so that he would have an easier time with his movements. He crouched slightly to place himself at a better angle and thrust back in, the corners of his lips stretching in a grin when Sanji cried out into his hand. With each further thrust he made sure to strike the blonds' prostate.

Sanji's mind was reeling, his body thrumming with desire as he turned his head to kiss at Zoro's neck. A familiar pooling of warmth in his stomach alerted him to his approaching finish and as it began to spread and intensify, so did his movements. His strong hips pushed back against his lover almost harshly and he was about to reach down and grasp himself, but Zoro beat him there. The warm, callused hand wrapped around his dripping length and began to fist him in time with the thrusts.

"Zoro... Aaahh, Zoro! Gonna..."

Sanji didn't have enough time to finish the statement as his body tensed with orgasm. Back arching almost dangerously, his hand tightened in Zoro's hair as he lost himself, the hand clamping down over his mouth to stifle the near scream as he came over his lover's hand.

Both the warm wetness sliding over his hand and the constricting of Sanji's sheath over his aching shaft sent him over the edge. With a loud, hoarse grunt, he bit down on the blonds' shoulder as he came hotly inside of him. His forehead came to rest against the other as he tried to calm his body and he felt Sanji's head rest back against him as he attempted to do the same.

After a few moments, Sanji pulled himself from Zoro and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth before hiking his pants up and tucking his shirt in before fastening them. He smoothed his blond hair down and turned around to see that Zoro hadn't moved yet.

"We should get out of here," the blond pointed out. "We've been here too long already."

Zoro nodded and pulled his pants up. He did them up before flashing a cocky grin at Sanji, "I told you it would be fine."

It was at that second that the doorknob turned.


End file.
